


A Girl Can Dream

by CommanderJazTez



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A surprising amount of plot and character development, Deacon is Deacon, F/M, Feels, Hancock has humor, MacCready it all talk, Maxson is an Asshole with a great body, Nick is a surprisingly great lover, Omg stop me now, Poor Danse, Poor Preston, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Seriously where did all the plot come from, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderJazTez/pseuds/CommanderJazTez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pages filled with (sometimes related) smut. Some chapters will have a story and plot, others may just be straight smut. Female SS with almost every guy in the game. Different SS for different men. Different women will have different personality, choices, and clearly men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scare Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hancock/Lethea

Hancock grunted as he pulled Lethea back onto him. She was on all fours in front of him and she was goddamned beautiful. Long black hair stuck to her tan back. Her pretty hazel eyes looking back at him every so often. That little button nose that was so cute. She moaned as he pulled her back again. The hard slap of skin made Hancock growl. She felt so goddamned good wrapped around him wet, warm and wanting. He shuttered as she tightened around him. His pace made his already sore muscles burn. He didn’t care he was so close and by the feel, so was she. Like the perfect gentlemen he was, he let her climax first.

She clenched the sheets in her fists before nearly falling over as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. She didn’t care if all of Sanctuary heard her, she screamed John’s name over and over again. With a satisfied smirk Hancock pulled her back against him, holding her tightly as he spilled inside of her. He grunted softly before falling to his side pulling Lethea with him. Still connected they fell asleep.

Hancock walked from Lethea’s small house with a shit-eating-grin. His steps were lively and he even tipped his hat to a mortified looking Preston. Deacon. MacCready, and Danse sat around a table playing cards. Deacon looked up and shot the ghoul a grin as he sat down.

“Are you going to do that every time you come back to Sanctuary?” Danse spoke first. He eyed the ghoul with thinly veiled hate.

“Wouldn’t you make sweet, sweet love to your dame whenever you saw her?” Hancock countered sweetly. He raised an eyebrow before crossing his legs on the table and placing his hands behind his head.

“I figured everyone around here would know the gist by now. Hancock visits everyone hides.” MacCready joked placing a card down and nodding to Deacon. Deacon drew a few cards looking at the table hard. He rubbed his chin before setting one down.

“I swore someone was dyeing the first night I was here.” Deacon shot with a grin. Hancock snickered and shook his head.

“No, all me.” He smirked and looked at the former Paladin trying to keep his composure. Poor guy had gone through enough losing his way of live. Sinking so low to live with ghouls, civilians, and synths. Poor poor baby Paladin.

“I’d like to think I have some part in it.” The soft woman’s voice made everyone look up. Lethea smiled at the group of men playing cards. Her hazel eyes shinned in the dim light of the lamp. Her black hair was put up into a messy bun, and she wore her vault suit. Hancock turned and grinned at her.

“Seems like you scare Sanctuary.” She muttered moving to place a messy kiss to the ghoul’s rough lips.

“Yeah, it seems that I do.”


	2. I Will Always Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine/Amber

Nick rubbed his eyes again and sighed looking down at the unfinished case in his hands. He secretly wished Amber would return to take it off his hands. She was extremely intelligent and luckily very good with any rifle. Unfortunately she was very weak and shy. When she had found the railroad the man named Deacon dazzled her so much that she ran away with him without a second thought. Nick hadn’t seen her for nearly a month after. Finally she drug her sorry ass into his office and nearly crawled into his lap to cry.

She was conflicted between her son and the Railroad. Even Nick knew the outcome before it happened. Amber’s entire being went into finding her son. Why would she turn on him now? 

Even though Nick was a little upset he never judged her for her decision. Unfortunately the Railroad had to go, but at least so did the Brotherhood. She had gained enough control over the Institute to keep the Minutemen safe. 

He placed his forehead on his desk. She never treated him any different. Even when she walked into his office in her white outfit, hair clean, makeup done to the nines, and smelling of roses she gave him the same soft smile. Even when she had the entire Commonwealth on their knees she visited him because he ‘made her feel safe’.

The door jingled as it opened, “Sorry, we’re closed.” He turned to see her standing there.

Her short blond hair was dirty and a bit shaggy. Blue eyes tired and dark. She wore her vault suit with a few bits of armor placed here and there. In her hands was her rifle and Dogmeat sat at her feet panting. Nick stood up.

“You’ve been traveling.” He noted with a little envy. Why didn’t she take him with her? Why didn’t he even know that she was away from the Institute?

“I needed a little break, Nicky.” She spoke hoarsely, her voice almost completely gone. He knew that sound all too well.

“What happened?” Nick asked softly sitting down and offering Amber a seat.

“He’s dead, aggressive form of cancer. He made me a little synthetic Shaun. The boy clings to me like I am his last hope. I know I can love a synth I mean… I love you…” she stopped her rambling and looked up at Nick trying to see if he heard her.

Nick kept his face straight and calculating as her words ran through his mind. He played it cool and sat back in his seat, “And you don’t know if you can love him.” He stated calmly and watched a few emotions fly over her face. Surprise and sadness were the two biggest ones.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how to go about it.” She looked to the side of his office and smiled at him weakly, “I really don’t want to go back yet. Can I take a bath here?” she asked softly and watched his face again.

Nick nodded and looked down at the case in his hands, “Of course, you know where it is. Go ahead.” Amber gave a thankful grin and moved into the other room. He could hear the water running before her cursing at the cold water. He snickered slightly before looking at the pages in his hands.

The exposed metal skeleton of his right hand threatened to break through the paper. Was he truly shaking? Emotions few through his mind. She loved him. She didn’t just love him as a family member she LOVED him. The way she paused and watched him confirmed every bit of that.

Images he had never dreamed of before flew through his mind. Him sitting in his chair and her opening the door wearing nothing but his jacket and hat. Her wet hips swaying as she walked to him. Her blue eyes dark and inviting. Blond hair dripping water that ran down her face, chin, neck, and oh… Nick closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead once again. He felt the damn ‘upgrade’ tighten in his pants. Why did they ever give it to him?

The water draining brought his mind back to the present. The poor page was ripped and crumpled. He sighed and straightened it as best as he could. The door opened and he turned his head. He placed a hand up and looked away, “Oh Gosh. Isn’t it chilly?” Nick asked as the image of her body burned in his mind. Her hips, thighs, and breasts. His upgrade pulsed painfully.

“OHMYGODNICK! I thought you were asleep already.” Amber moved quickly and failed to get her cloths. She tripped and dropped her entire suit into the draining tub of water. She grumbled and covered her face with her hands. Nick brought his hand down and looked over at her shaking form.

“Oh, you don’t have to cry. I bet I have some of your old armor around here…” 

She turned and looked at him. She was laughing. Her face was so red it was nearly looked like a tato. Her smile was nearly infectious, “Of course! My son dies, I break my leg twice out there, and now, when I think everything is safe, I drop my clothes into the water.” Now she was crying. Her laughter turning into tears. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her body.

Nick cleared his throat and took off his jacket placing it on her form before sitting beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He could feel the water moving along his synthetic skin. She started to shiver in her sleep. He picked her up and moved to set her on his bed. When he tried to pull back she tightened his grip around his neck. He sighed and laid besides her taking extra care to make sure his jacket was the barrier between touch.

Amber’s dream felt so real. She could smell the oil, grease, and slight earthy scent of Nick. The cool feeling of his strange skin moved under hers. She felt a bulge on his leg. 

Oh yeah, defiantly a dream. It excited her in a way. Her dreams never lasted too long she wanted to make the best of it. Her favorite part would be when Nick held her close and told her “I will always protect you”

She sat up in the bed to see Nick breathing softly in his sleep. She touched his face softly. His eyes instantly fluttered open, “Wha?” he asked before she crashed her lips on his.

It was different. His lips were soft like skin but cold as ice. She didn’t think much of it. Nick on the other had was completely surprised. When he moved his hands to push her away she took both of them and intertwined his fingers in hers. 

She moved her body so that she was sitting on top of him. The jacket that was around her slid to the floor exposing her entire body to him. She pulled his hands up and placed each one to either breast before moving her heat along his erection.

Nick laid his head back and shuttered out in the pleasure he never knew he could have. It was almost too much. He felt a coil begin in his middle. He quickly grabbed her hips in his hands. She let out a soft whimper and he lightened his grip, but kept her still all the same. If he needed air he would have been gasping.

He moved his more human like hand to her slit rubbing up and down slowly. He relished the touch of her and the way she shuttered in pleasure. She tried not to jerk away from his fingers but they were still cold. The move he moved the more heat generated in them.

Nick’s memories kicked into effect and he gently moved the pad of his thumb against her clit. Her head lolled back and she shuttered again. He moved the pad of his thumb against her clit at a slow rhythm smiling as she started to move against it. Before long he dipped a single finger inside of her curling it in the same slow rhythm. Amber whined and tried to quicken the pace but Nick kept his slow pace as long as he could.

Gently and slowly he added a second finger this time he began to pump them in and out. He lost traction with his thumb and Amber reached down using her hand to rub herself. His more metal hand kept her from bucking against his erection again. Even still, feeling her heat so close to him made it painfully hard.

Her walls began to tighten around his fingers and he quickened the pace. He placed a hand to her back and sat up holding her to him and kissing her body from her chin to her breasts. His kisses were quick and cool. His tongue was slightly rough as he ran it against her skin. The contrast sent her crashing over the edge. She held onto Nick’s body bucking against him as she rode out her orgasm. He placed his lips on hers silencing her quiet but desperate moans. He took his fingers away to hold her tight. She continued to buck, desperate for friction to finish riding out her orgasm.

She found his erection again and rubbed against it shuttering as her orgasm finally ended. Nick’s grip tightened for a moment and a mangled gasp came from his lips. Amber smiled blissfully and laid back down touching Nick’s face and placing soft kissed to his lips before she finally fell asleep again.

Once she was asleep Nick rose to change his clothing and clean his legs. The mess was strangely sticky. He grumbled before changing and moving to lay back down. How was he to know she would wake up just an hour later and demand a repeat performance?

Amber’s eyes fluttered open slowly as the sun hit them. She sat up in Nick’s bed with his Jacket covering her naked form. Nick walked up the stairs with her vault suit. She tried to move to cover herself blushing. Nick smirked a little and handed the vault suit over, “It’s alright, Doll. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Amber swore he was purring before he placed his lips on hers, wrapping her in his arms.

Amber pulled back just slightly to touch his face and smile, “You always make me feel safe.”

Nick smiled back and touched his nose to hers, “I will always protect you.”


	3. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson/Clovis  
> Danse/Clovis mention

Clovis walked up the steps of the Prydwen clenching her hands. She grit her teeth and bit back the scream that threatened to tear forth. The Brotherhood members moved out of her way as she stomped her way to Maxson’s quarters. Her fiery red hair trailed after her making her ivory skin shine. Her muscles bunched as she climbed the stairs. A poor scribe who was in her way got pushed as she went to open the door.

Her fist banged on the steel door, “Open this damn door Maxson!” she yelled pounding on the door. A few Brotherhood members dressed in their power armor made their way over to her. 

When Maxson opened his door he nearly laughed at the sight in front of him. She was nearly an entire foot shorter than him. Her piercing green eyes shining in rage. Her unmarred face pink with anger. Her long red hair messy. If he hadn’t known that she was stronger than most in their power armor, he would have laughed directly in her face.

Maxson’s ice blue eyes looked over at the two guards closing in on the red head, “Come in, Clovis.” He stated coolly. She stomped past him and sat on a plush chair crossing her legs. She wore her BOS armor covered in dried blood. Maxson looked over her and shut the door. His jacket was hanging in the corner leaving him clad in his own BOS suit.

Their eyes battled for a long moment before he sighed and leaned against the door, “What is it, Sentinel?” he asked harshly. Like he didn’t want her to be here. In all truth he didn’t. She spread her legs for a damn synth. One who had come up in their ranks only to be found out. A traitor, a synth, and only alive because she threatened to leave. As much as he hated her they needed her still, strength, passion, and knowledge of pre-war artifacts.

“You sent hunters after him. They raided Sanctuary. We killed them.” She bit out waving across the blood on her suit.

He nodded, “I would think less of you, if you hadn’t.” he spoke simply and crossed his arms, “You did, however, kill your brothers and sisters. That would warrant you a traitor.”

“But you won’t.” She stated simply and he nodded once. Her eyes shifted to him. She was the one who lead the attack on the Institute. She was the one who rebuilt everything they had. If he were to attack her the Brotherhood would split at the seams. Those loyal to her and those loyal to him. It would be another war. She knew this.

“He hasn’t left the Commonwealth as per our agreement. I have to retaliate.” He spoke and she sighed crossing her arms. He could hear the grinding of her teeth and cringed.

“You must have known that he was never going to leave. He is mine.” She growled out sitting forward.

Maxson smiled at her. He loved the spunk in her, the anger that fueled her strength, and her perfectly red lips, “How dare you let a synth defile your body, sister.” He spoke calmly moving to place his fingertips together. He looked down at her with a wicked grin forming on his lips.

Clovis honestly found him strangely attractive. His chiseled features, the glorious hair, and those beautiful ice blue eyes. Despite herself, his grin made her insides warm up. Like it always did. She felt a little disgusted at herself. The devil was handsome indeed.

The wheels started grinding in her head, “I will make you a deal, Maxson.” She spoke low. She made her eyelids hover and let her hair fall around her face. Maxson touched his lips waiting patiently for her to continue speaking, “You stop hunting Danse.” Her fingers worked at the clasps of her suit. The fabric started to fall off her arms and shoulders, exposing the ivory skin underneath. Every so often a pink scar blemished her skin. She held the fabric at her breasts, “I let you cleanse my body from a synths touch.” 

Maxson’s eyebrows rose. He had not expected this. A fight? Maybe. Pleading? Not from her. A deal? Sure. Nothing of this magnitude struck him in his wildest dreams. He had to admit she was an attractive woman. Red hair was rare, her skin stayed ivory no matter how long she spent outside, and those green eyes perfection. Her body was lean and slim from her exploration. Muscular from her strength. The idea of bedding her was too great. He felt his body react instantly. Maybe she was smarter than she let on.

“What makes you think I would touch you.” He countered trying to move and relieve the hardening length in his pants.

Clovis’ eyes trailed down and a wicked grin spread along her lips. She stood and allowed her suit to fall to her hips where the fabric caught it. Her breasts sprang free and moved as she walked forward. She placed a slim finger to the length in his pants and moved it up to his hips, “You just told me.” She hissed through her teeth.

Maxson growled and grabbed her waist pulling her to him hard. His lips crashed onto hers dominating and leaving little room for retaliation. His tongue forced its way through her lips and explored her mouth. His hands moved to roughly finish unclasping her suit. The orange fabric fell to the ground with a soft thud. He wasted no time to explore her body before shoving her to the bed.

Clovis felt her entire being heat up. Maxson was angry, rough, and fierce. The difference from the kind soft touches she was used to made her head swim. The guilt that racked in the back of her mind melted when Maxson’s suit fell to the ground exposing his body to her. Every muscle chiseled and his skin torn with scars. She rubbed her legs together desperate for friction. He reached forward and captured each leg in his grasp keeping her from moving, “I will be the one to purify you.” He growled out.

He leg her legs go and moved to his table pulling a few handcuffs out. He chained her wrists and ankles to the bedposts with little resistance. Her eyes watched him as he worked. His muscles rippled and the concertation on his face was maddening. Clovis testes the metal and pulled her legs. The metal barely budged and chafed her skin. Maxson looked over her like a predator. His eyes devouring her flesh. She shivered.

Calloused fingers grasped at her skin. Feeling up her hips to knees roughly at her breasts. Maxson placed his lips to her shoulder and bit hard. Clovis whimpered and bucked against the pain, “Hey!” she hissed, “Don’t mark me!” she bucked again trying to get him off of her. His length pressed against her leg making her moan softly.

“Shhh, sister, I am cleansing you. Be still.” He breathed against her skin sucking on her neck and nipping at her collarbone. She let out soft mewls and wiggled against his touch. Rough fingers trailed down her hips and to her thighs. He moved so that his hand waited at her slit. He began to rub a single finger up and down, coating it in her juices. Without warning he dipped his finger to the knuckle into her curling it.

Clovis gripped the headboard tightly in her hands and attempted to pull her legs up. She gasped as he began to thrust his finger into her. His mouth latched onto her right breast, and his left hand moved to play with her left. Clovis moved her mouth to her hand and placed a bobby pin in her fingers. She worked at the lock at Maxson worked at her. 

He moved a second finger into her body and looked up as she wiggled out of the first cuff. He moved to place her wrist back. She wrapped a hand behind his head and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Her fingers locked into his soft hair and he groaned. He pulled away and stared her down, “Seems like you enjoy the touch of a real man.” He muttered. His eyes were clouded with lust.

“Seems like you are saving me, truly.” She spoke pulling him in for another kiss. He chuckled and pulled his hand out of her causing a whimper to leave her throat. He cuffed her wrist again and took the bobby pin away.

“You don’t trick me with your silver tongue.” He spoke lowly. Without much warning he lined himself up and trusted inside of her.

Clovis gasped at the intrusion and fought the pain that made her teeth clench. Both of his hands held her hips as his hips crashed into hers. The sound of slapping skin nearly overshadowed the squeaking of the bed. Clovis whimpered and writhed under him. His grip tightened as he quickened his pace. Clovis bucked and desperately tried to find her release, “Please.” She begged trying to break free.

“I suppose I can be kind.” Maxson said, a wicked grin gracing his lips. He moved a single hand and rubbed against her clit. Her world exploded in a sea of stars. The moans coming from her lips sent Maxson over the edge of his own cliff. He held her tightly as he spilled into her.

Clovis and Maxson lay together gasping and panting for breath. Clovis pulled at her handcuffs once again, “Alright Maxson, You can release me now.”

Maxson lifted his head and smiled at her running a finger across the bruises on her chest, “Oh dear, dear, Clovis. We have only just begun.” His dark chuckle made Clovis shiver slightly. She looked at him, her eyes darkening in her own lust, “Please cleanse me, Maxson. I’ve tainted my body with that of a Synth.”


	4. Scare Sanctuary 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock/Lethea

Lethea knelt in the dirt helping pull weeds out of the ground. The harvest would be soon and almost everyone in Sanctuary was on their hands and knees tending to the plants. Razor grain and corn made up most of the yearly crops while tatos and mutfruit could be harvested almost weekly. It was a strange world she found herself in, but it kept her mind busy. She had strayed from the railroad for a long while. Deacon still came in trying to entice her to return and help with a few missions. She conveyed her willingness to harbor synths, but refused anything more than that. The Minutemen were her family now. She had to stay and keep them safe. Her trips to the Castle became even less frequent as of late, but the nearly triple of population could surly make up for her disappearance.

Lethea moved to sit back on her knees. She moved a hand across her sweating face. A few flyaway black strands of hair stuck to her skin and itched. She could feel where stray dirt was stuck to her face. Even her vault suit, modified to be light and breezy, clung to her skin. Oh, how she needed a bath. That would have to wait until this was finished. Even the guards took turns watching and tending. It was a job for the whole settlement. Half of their food would be spread across the Commonwealth to small camps that had little room for crops let alone their tiny farms to keep fed. Nearly the entire open area, from the old playground to the river, was their field. They weren't even done with half.

Hazel eyes scanned the field around her. She could spot MacCready in his own area working hard. His hat was off to the side and his jacket was gone. They moved to where Preston and Deacon knelt side by side trading stories. Her eyes moved from each settler until she found him. He had arrived after being gone for nearly a month. Hancock promised to help bring in the harvest and, true to his word, had shown up the night before with that smug grin. He had given his chems to be locked away as always. For her, he was a good boy.

As if feeling her eyes on him Hancock looked up and shot Lethea a smoldering look. Her insides turned to jelly and her blush nearly out shined the slight sunburn on her cheeks. It was really too bad that they would be too busy for the next week to take part in anything other than spooning. She though dreamily of his rough voice whispering into her ear as he scrapped his teeth along her earlobe, down her neck, into the valley of her.... Lethea shook her head and got back to work. She looked up to see Hancock smiling at her proudly. He knew she was daydreaming about him. He always knew.

A little over two weeks later and the harvest was brought in and properly distributed. The Railway even threw in a few boxes of Brahman meat to dry. It seemed they were still trying to get to Lethea's good graces. She had relented and retrieved a few synths for them, but once the snow started to fall she refused to leave Sanctuary once again. Currently she lay in a slightly colder-than-warm bath scrubbing the radiation dust from the last evenings storm. The water turned a sickening grey before she got out. She unfastened the line that lead the water back into the purifier. She used a rag to clean out the leftover radiation dust at the sides and threw it in the laundry pile for later. 

Lethea stood in her small hut bare as the day she was born looking through a few clothing choices before settling on the heavy raider leather they had salvaged for winter use. Thick leather boots and nearly thread bare socks would keep her feet a little warmer than simple shoes. She put her long black hair up into it's signature bun and placed a cap over it before walking out into Sanctuary. 

The slightly yellow snow crunched under her boots. The settlers gave her strange looks when she mentioned snow used to be white. Yellow snow... another thing she had to get used to over time.

She opened the door to the makeshift mess hall. Only a handful of settlers, Curie, and Hancock stayed in Sanctuary to ride out the winter. The rest had gone up to the stone walls of the Castle. Lethea smiled and nodded at the groups of people enjoying their morning stew before rounds started. Mama Murphy stood behind the stove stirring a pot and nodding to Lethea, "You did good, Kid. This has to be the best place to spend a winter in years." she said making Lethea laugh.

"Thanks, Mama. Have you seen Hancock?" she asked softly and Murphy looked down at the stew. Lethea sighed and stomped back out into the snow. She could see the trail that lead behind the equipment shed just outside of the large walls. She walked past Sturges guarding the large doors into the cul-de-sac, past the garden made in front of all houses, and to the shed right next to the crumbling bridge. Her palm hit the wood hard. Hancock jumped and smiled sheepishly dropping his jet.

"Seriously, in Sanctuary!?' Lethea hissed shutting the door. Hancock raised his hands, "I'm sorry, sunshine. I have been here for over two weeks now. We had been fightin' half of that time. I could not get high and protect you at the same time." he admitted openly making the rage on Lethea's face fall.

"You knew who I was when you fell in love with me." Hancock said honestly placing his torn hands into the pockets of his jacket. Lethea pulled her own general jacket over her body.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't realise how long it had been." she said looking at him, "It was just jet right?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Honest, the rest of the shit is back at Goodneighbor."

"Sometimes I wanna hit you." she muttered leaning against the wooded walls.

"You have." Hancock said making them both laugh. The memory of her hauling off and punching him the first time he walked in on her naked ran through their minds. He had simply rubbed his chin and smiled at her. She was so fucking pissed.

She eyed the jet on the floor, "Is it empty?" she asked and he quirked an eyebrow reaching down and offering it to her. She lifted her hands, "No way. I need to keep a sharp mind. I have so many lives in my hands."

"I bet they can live one day without you." Hancock said smoothly. He grinned and offered the chem to her again. She took it and looked at him wearily. She pushed the jet from each palm before sighing and handing it back to Hancock.

"I can live with never finding out." she muttered and placed a hand to Hancock's face. She ran her fingers over the rough skin and muscle. At first she would always flinch when touching him, worrying if her touch hurt him. Now she thought the feel of other 'smoothskins' was wrong in a way.

Hancock closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. She trailed her fingers down his neck before wrapping her slender fingers around the base of his neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Their lips danced slowly with one another. Hancock pulled away and dropped the jet on the ground, crushing it under his heel, "I never want to see that look on your face again." he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"How did I get so lucky." Lethea mocked softly and he chuckled wrapping his arms around hers slowly and pulling her in for another deep kiss. His rough fingers touched the smooth skin of her neck and made her shiver. He worked his fingers kneading at the slightly exposed skin. He pulled back her jacket a little to place a harsh bite to the base of her neck. She gasped and bucked her hips. He looked up to see her hazel eyes glowering at him. Hancock gave a cocky grin.

Lethea raised an eyebrow and reached to grab onto the bulged forming in Hancock's pants. She wasn't gentle and palmed it through his pants. He growled and worked at ties of her pants, "Couldn't we do this somewhere warmer where I can see your tits bounce?" Hancock asked and Lethea gave him a dark chuckle. She leaned into his ear.

"Or we could just forget about this all together." she sucked on his ear lobe and placed a hand to his chest pushing him back, "Oh well." she sighed turning to leave the shed.

Hancock grabbed her around the waist and sat her on the desk spreading her knees, "I don't think so." he growled sucking and biting up her neck. Lethea started moaning and bucking as Hancock's hand moved up and down the crotch of her pants, "God, I love the taste of you." he whispered huskily into her throat.

Lethea snickered and pulled Hancock's face up for a deep passionate kiss. Hancock started pulling her pants to hand around her ankles and used both hands to grab her ass and sit her on the edge of the desk. Lethea reached forward and pushed his pants down just enough for his erection to break free, "I have been waiting for nearly two months for you to bury yourself in me." her voice dripping with lust, "On a lighter note, my ass is freezing." Hancock chuckled and moved to bury two fingers into her using the pad of his thumb on her clit. He used his other hand to hold her ass tightly so that she wouldn't slip.

Lethea reached between them and worked his cock. Using her right hand to pump his shaft and her left hand to rub the head. They groaned in unison watching their acts. Every so often Lethea would push her hips enough so that his head would touch her thigh. A drop of pre-cum oozed from his head onto her fingers. She lifted it and stuck her fingers into her mouth sucking hard and hallowing her cheeks. Hancock groaned and took his fingers from her licking them clean, "Fucking, tease." Letthea gasped and Hancock smirked before striking home.

There were lights that danced behind Lethea's eyes as she came. Hancock held himself still muttering all the dirty things he wanted to do to her into her ear. Eventually he grabbed her earlobe in his teeth and dragged it down before working on her neck again. Lethea whimpered and bucked her hips.

"What do you want, Sunshine?" Hancock asked sweetly into her ear. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders tightly. Her eyes bore into his.

"Fuck me, John. Make me scream your name across Sanctuary." she growled out, a wicked grin gracing her lips.

Hancock chuckled darkly, "Happy to oblige." 

Hancock grabbed her ass so hard it nearly hurt before thrusting into her wildly. Their lips became a mess on each other. Biting, sucking, licking the other whenever they could. Lethea lifted her legs and wrapped them as best as she could around Hancock's waist. They groaned in unison at the deeper penetration. Their filthy words became grunts and groans of unintelligible lust.

Lethea tightened her arms and legs around Hancock as the coil inside of her started to snap into place. Her walls clenched around him as she rose to her peak. He grit his teeth and thrust into her hard and fast a few more times before reaching his peak with her.

"Oh, yes , John,John... Oh God, I'mm. Oh JOH.. Curie!?"

Hancock looked up at Lethea. Her hazel eyes wide in surprise. Hancock turned around and looked to see the human Curie standing with the shack door wide open. Her mouth hanging open and eyes wide in surprise. Hancock pulled out and Lethea blushed as a bit of cum ran down her theigh and fell to the ground. Curie's eyes looked to where the drop hit the ground.

"So this is sex, yes?" she asked in her innocent voice.

"Yes, Curie. This was sex." Hancock answered, "I am very good at it you know." he added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe you can teach me?" Curie asked innocently. Lethea turned bright red and grabbed onto Hancock's jacket pulling him close to laugh into it. Hancock laughed out loud instead. The beat red Curie realised her mistake and closed the door. Preston walked over and waved at her, pulling a loaded down Brahman behind him.

"How's Sanctuary holding up?" he asked and Curie looked at him with a beat red face.

"Mister Hancock and Miss Lethea were having sex." she blurted.

The laughter grew louder from the shack and Preston grew red himself rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't think Hancock can teach me, will you?"

The laughter from the shack was followed by the banging of someone's fist on the wall. Someone started laughing so hard they were coughing. Preston quickly grabbed Curie's arm and drug her back to the tall walls of Sanctuary, "We never speak of this again." he muttered.


	5. Nate is My Barbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon/Fate

Fate was losing her damn mind. She still couldn't believe that Deacon was in between her legs attacking her core with his silver tongue and adept fingers. He slipped his nimble fingers into her turning and twisting as if she were a lock he was trying, successfully, to pick. His tongue lapped at her juices and massaged her clit in patterns that drove her wild.

 

_"I'm in your corner, I always have been." Deacon spoke lowly reaching to wipe the tears from her face. She took off her wedding ring and placed it in the capsule that served as her late husbands tomb. He grabbed her shaking hand and walked her away from Nate's frozen face, and the item of her ever occurring nightmares._

 

Fate clutched at Deacon's thin shoulders trying hard not to clamp her thighs together. She put a single fist into her mouth trying to quiet the loud moan that ripped through her. Deacon pulled away from her with a cocky grin. The wavering candle light licking his pale skin and making his eyes glow menacingly. She bucked her hips in a desperate effort and hissed as the cold air came into contact with her body.

 

_Deacon lead the blank faced Fate to Goodneighbor. He hoped that seeing their asshole of a friend, Hancock, would brighten her spirits. He had tried dragging her to every place before. He was sick and tired of seeing her face like this. Everyone she loved was dead. Everyone but her companions. Everyone but... him. He looked back at her and smiled. Even now with all the pain in the world at her heart she smiled back. It was broken and painful, but it was there._

 

Deacon resumed his actions always keeping her on the edge, not letting her crash into her orgasm. He relished the look on her face. Adoration, desperation, and lust danced across her features. Her normal guard gone. Her hips bucked again and he finally gave her release. His tongue worked at her clit applying extra pressure while his fingers curled inside of her making her come undone. He pulled his face away to watch her face as her screams tore through the Hotel Rexford. Possibly waking everyone on it's way. Her brown tangles matted to her neck and her blue eyes gazing down at him with such love. Deacon had to look away for a moment. His heart twitched painfully as he tried to forget.

 

_Fate gazed longingly at the chems on Hancock's table. Hancock was currently inhaling jet on the other couch. Deacon just sat back and looked away as she reached forward and took a mentat. She placed it on her tongue and sat back gazing dreamily around the room. Hancock laughed and said something along the lines of 'atta girl'. He tried not to notice as she reached for more chems on the table and only stopped her when she reached for the psyco. Deacon heard a lot of things that Fate had kept secret. How she almost turned to the Institution, how her husbands death must hit home because of Barbra, and how she ,despite her attempts not to, fell in love with him. When they had finally left to rent a room for the Hotel, Hancock handed him an addictol and places a torn finger to his lips. When she was finally asleep he had injected her with it._

 

Deacon groaned as Fate took him into her mouth. She worked his length expertly. Taking him deep into her mouth and dragging her tongue along the underside. She let her teeth gently graze his length making him shiver. His eyes locked with the bright blue orbs of the woman looking up at him. He watched her hand pump his erection when she moved to lick the head cleaning the precum from him. Her smile curled on her swollen lips before she once again descended upon him causing him to bite his lower lip.

 

_Deacon walked into the bedroom, wiping the water from his shower from his shoulders. Clad in light cotton pants he stopped in his tracks. Fate was awake, naked, and moaning on the bed. Her legs spread and her nimble fingers working at her slit. He found himself completely frozen in place, towel gripped so tightly in his hands his knuckles turned white. His emotions flew to the surface so quickly he felt dizzy. Her gentle smiles, quick attention to him, and even her light laugh made his heart tug. Without much thought he walked over and knelt at the edge of the bed grabbing her hips and dragging her to the edge. Her squeal of shock quickly turned into a satisfied moan as he lapped at the weeping slit in front of him._

 

Fate scratched at Deacon's back as he pounded into her. Her loud screams were muffled by his lips. They clung to each other trying to touch as much skin as they could. Fate's legs were wrapped tightly around Deacon trying to match his frenzied pace. Deacon groaned as he felt Fate's walls tighten around him. He pulled out quickly and finished on the sheets. Both of their bodies gleamed with sweat. Deacon slowly laid down on her body. He buried his face into her breasts and giggled like a child. She chuckled and rubbed patterns on his back, "Now that we've gotten the first frenzied fuck out of the way. How about we go for round two." Deacon muttered looking up to Fate's face. She smiled and bent her head down to capture his lips.

 


	6. Ad Victoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, A lot went down in the Personal life. Any way, I think I should toss the pen to the readers. Anyone ,guest or not, who has a special request Message me or leave the suggestion. Sorry again for the delay and enjoy. No sexy times in this chapter I am afraid :( just a bit of character development.

Danse heard the steady -wak- of metal hitting wood long before he saw her. His insides curled in fear. She had been abnormally cold after her return. Her bad-ass nature never extended to the bedroom. There, she was a needy hot mess and he loved every bit of it. Just the thought of her writhing under him, mewling in a wanton mess of a woman. Flooded his mind. The only moment he ever felt like a man anymore... like a true human was with her; however, after she returned from the Prydwen she had been acting strange.

Her attention had been on the Minutemen more than usual. She would shrink away from his touch, avoid him, and keep to Red Rocket. He hadn't seen her in weeks after her visit to the Prydwen. Well, that was not fully true. He would catch glimpses of her red hair as she ran in the opposite direction. She could easily move to another settlement, but he suspected the nostalgia from Sanctuary kept her close.

His steady strides were easily disguised under the continuous -wak- that rang out across the hills around them. When he rounded the corner he stood still and took in the sight of her. Her BOS uniform was tied at her hips exposing her muscular form. Sweat running down her toned body. Her hips were rounder due to giving birth, her breasts small but still a good handful, and her stretch marks growing red in the sun. Danse felt a little guilty. She was the picture of fertility. Something, so rare due to radiation, that the BOS prized and guarded with extreme care. Sometimes Danse wondered why they hadn't kept her guarded away in the depths of the Prydwen.

When the tree finally fell Danse was pulled from his thoughts. The chirping of disturbed animals rang through the land before the sound of silence fall upon his ears. She was kneeling now. Her ragged breathing nearly masking the sound of her quiet sobbing. He walked closer before putting a shaky hand on Clovis' shoulder. Her reaction was instant. She grabbed his fingers in a vise grip and bent his arm into a painful position. She moved her axe as if to strike him. Even after she saw his face she didn't let go. The fury in her eyes was great. Danse felt his gut drop clear to his knees.

"Synth." she hissed between her teeth. That was all he needed to hear. He knew exactly what happened. It had finally happened. They had gotten to her. With incredible strength Danse yanked his arm away. The force sent Clovis down to the ground. Her arms wrapped around her middle instead of trying to break her fall. He hung his head as he put the pieces together.

Clovis stood grabbing her axe on the way. Her hand tightened around the base of the axe tightly, her fingers turning white. Her breathing turned even as horror raced across her eyes for a single moment. Her axe fell to the ground with a loud -clang-. Danse watched as she stood up straight and waved a hand to the tree, "You should have enough wood to finish the cafe now." she spoke before walking away. Danse moved to pick up the axe. He could hear her steps speed up as she had begun to run. He closed his eyes. Though his heart broke he was proud of her. A true BOS soldier through and through. He simply wished he was human enough to be good for her.

Danse had stepped up and became the provider for Sanctuary. Clovis had packed her things and left long ago. Her cottage still stood empty to this day. No one dared move in or scrap it for parts. The BOS never again touched Sanctuary, but they patrolled around it. They would glare at the settlement, but never once touched it under the command of their Elder. As the years went by they would get word of Clovis. She could be seen at other settlements working her ass off even with a rounding belly and a toddler on her hip.

Danse swore that on his nights to patrol he could see a single light on at the Red Rocket down the way, and a lone figure standing and just watching. Clovis would never admit that it broke her heart to leave Sanctuary, nor would she admit to the lingering feelings she had for the kind synth.

Like a true Brotherhood sister she stood proud and tall. Her strength and temper keeping her sharp and though. Her son would grow to be the next Elder, and her unborn child to be a warrior. Even as she stood atop the Red Rocket watching her old home she kept her resolve to never return. Her eyes watered slightly at the loss of her old home. She gave a slight salute her lips moving but the wind tearing the words away before leaving the Red Rocket and never once returning.

Danse noticed the salute and watched the figure disappear along with the light. The burly man stood atop the guard post and returned the salute into the darkness. He spoke in a soft voice that was taken easily with the wind.

 

_''Ad Victoriam''_


	7. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready/Liz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been patient with me. To tell you the truth I've re-written this ten times now. It's taken me a long time to decide how MacCready acted in the bedroom. For some reason the song "Earned It" started playing this last time. I decided to put it on replay and used it to write this chapter. I am very happy with how this turned out. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen... if there are any men reading this.

Liz held MacCready tightly in her arms. His muscles rolled as he gently pushed into her. She gasped and her toes curled. Blond curly hair fanned out behind her. Hazel eyes stared at the man on top of her. Small pink lips swollen and currently between her teeth. Ivory skin glistened with sweat under the candlelight. MacCready's tan skin gleamed as he moved slowly. The seductive grin he wore tore at Liz's insides. Blue eyes watched her face as she once again threw her head back and gasped. A single slender hand moved to cover her own mouth. They had most likely woken most of the Castle by now.

MacCready held himself still and bent down to capture her lips in his own. Earning a soft mewl of displeasure from the woman under him. He deepened the kiss running his tongue across her top lip. Liv closed her eyes and opened her mouth enough to snake her tongue out and explore his mouth. He pulled back slowly and looked deep into her eyes before moving his head to lay gentle kisses along her already marked neck.

With a soft moan, Liz pushed her hips up to capture more of him inside of her. She gently rolled her hips in the successful attempt to get friction. MacCready held still and continued his assault on her neck, his beard rubbing deliciously along the sensitive skin. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and used her muscles to pull him deeper into her. The slight growl that escaped MacCready's throat moved through her forcing a shiver to run pleasure through her body. She placed a hand behind her body before flipping the two so that she was on top.

MacCready huffed gently before groaning as she slowly slid down his entire length until their hips touched. His head went back as he closed his eyes. Nimble hands moved to grab her hips but she batted them away. She leaned back and placed her own hands on his knees using them for support as she began a torturously slow dance up and down his manhood. She let out soft gasps at the feeling tying knots in her belly. His blue eyes watched in awe as she rose to expose more of him, until she lowered herself taking him into her depths. The intimacy in the moment just made it so much... more.

Once again he reached for her hips. She leaned forward to bat his hands away a second time. Liz leaned forward placing her hands on his chest using him for support once again. She started moaning as he threw his hips upwards. Her eyes opened wide, "There." she gasped. This time when he grabbed her hips she let him. He brought his feet up and bent his knees. WIth his new position he started a rhythm that had Liz shaking her head side to side, her eyes shut tight, and her lips parted in silent words. Her insides coiled tightly as the electrifying pleasure corsed through her body.

Her sounds of pleasure filled the room as the strength left her arms. Before she could fall MacCready sat up and held her tightly. He pushed her hair back from her face and neck, peppering kisses along the marks he left along there. She bucked with her arms around his neck riding out her orgasm. His teeth sunk into her neck as he grabbed her hips tightly. With a quick movement he had risen her up and pushed her back down. A groan escaped MacCready's mouth as he jerked holding her down on him. This time she started to kiss his neck as his head lulled. While MacCready felt the pleasure of spilling of his seed Liz felt the warmth spreading deep inside of her. She smiled against his neck as he laid back down in exhaustion.

They laid in their post orgasmis bliss for a long time. Their lips sharing short passionate kisses before they fell into their rest.

On the other side of the wall a wide awake Preston shivered.


End file.
